Tempo Agitado
by Vovo
Summary: Cid e Vincent se encontram em uma situação inesperada...YAOI, Lemon


**Cid x Vincent**

**Lemon**

**Ok, não é minha melhor fic, mas espero que gostem. Ela se passa... sei lá, depois de Advent Children e Dirge of Cerberus, mas isso não faz muita diferença.**

**Por Vovô (Sou velhinho e gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem).**

**Tempo agitado**

O céu estava tingido de azul-escuro e as nuvens negras se movimentavam apressadamente. A chuva forte batia nas janelas de vidro incessantemente e o vento fazia as cortinas vermelhas se mexerem de um lado para o outro. Fora os relâmpagos que cortavam o horizonte de tempos e tempos, a sala era iluminada por velas espalhadas pelos quatro cantos, formando sombras que se moviam lentamente. O chão, feito de enormes tiras de madeira, era coberto por um tapete felpudo de cor escarlate.

O cômodo, que já balançava ritmicamente começou a se mover mais e mais rápido e um gemido seguido por um grito pôde ser escutado:

-AAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhggggggggg!!!!! Eu vou vomitar!!! – disse Yuffie agachada, com a cabeça no chão e os braços em volta da barriga.

- &$&$$&$&$!!!!!! O que estamos fazendo aqui!! – disse Cid revoltado com a situação. Eles estavam presos em um navio em alto mar... – Tudo por causa dessa pirralha!!! – Yuffie resolveu ir atrás de uns piratas, porque achava que eles eram suspeitos e tinham um grande segredo escondido. Vincent resolveu seguir a garota, porque não acreditava que aquilo era uma boa idéia...

- E também é culpa sua Vincent!! Por sua causa eu estou preso aqui!! Meu negócio é aeronave, não navio!!!!

- Mas eu não disse para você me seguir... – disse Vincent com uma expressão neutra. Ele estava encostado a uma mesa cheia de mapas, seus braços cruzados.

- É que eu... o que eu ia fazer?!?! Ficar lá parado, plantado naquele porto!!!

- Parem de gritaaaaaaaaaaar!!!!!!!!!!!! –disse Yuffie gritando. – Minha cabeça está explodindo!!! – disse a garota ao se revirar no chão.

O capitão olhou atentamente para a expressão de Vincent... que continuava a mesma, os olhos fixos em um ponto do chão. – E aquele ($$($$ do seu celular super moderno, não serve pra nada??

- O sinal não pega em alto mar.

- ( de operadoras!! Não servem pra nadaaa!!

-uuhhggg... e... você Cid... não pilota, não dirige... não faz nada com esse navio!!! Pra que você serve!!! – disse Yuffie revoltada.

- Olha, em primeiro lugar, esses ((# de comandos não obedecem. E outra, eu nem devia estar aqui, porque foi SUA idéia idiota de invadir um navio pirata!!!

- Taaaaa bom!!! Páraaa !!! Eu tô arrependida!!! – disse Yuffie se contorcendo.

-...Arrependida porque não encontrou nada... – disse Cid, resmungando. – Pelo menos, tem rum aqui... – disse o capitão ao tomar um gole. Enquanto bebia, ele reparava como a chama das velas fazia os olhos avermelhados de Vincent criarem movimentos que pareciam labaredas refletidas. Os cabelos negros eram iluminados pelo brilho do fogo e recebiam uma luz dourada. Cid viu os lábios se mexerem enquanto ele falava:

- Eu acho que ela dormiu.

A pequena ninja estava com os olhos fechados e seus braços jogados em cima do tapete.

_Ainda bem, um pouco de paz..._ pensou Cid.

Vincent que até aquele momento mal havia se movido, começou a caminhar lentamente em direção à Yuffie. Ele se abaixou e colocou a menina em seus braços, levantando-a. Depois caminhou em direção à porta da sala.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Vou levá-la ao quarto – disse Vincent ao sair do cômodo.

O rapaz caminhou pelos corredores estreitos e mal iluminados, com a madeira sob seus pés estalando com cada um de seus passos. Ele andava lentamente para não acordar a garota em seus braços.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Vincent ao sentir alguém o seguindo.

- Ora, eu tô te acompanhando. Por quê? Não posso?! – disse o capitão irritado.

-...Você não deveria estar na sala de controle?

- E adianta?!? Eles não funcionam!!!

-...Mas seria bom saber para onde estamos indo...

- Olha, pelo jeito da coisa, a gente está no meio de um monte de água e pelo que vi, estamos indo em direção a mais um monte de água...

Vincent se sentiu um pouco incomodado, como se um olhar o seguisse insistentemente, mas continuou em seu caminho.

Eles desceram algumas escadas e abriram uma porta de madeira. Pequenas camas estavam enfileiradas, limpas e bem arrumadas. Aliás, todo o navio estava limpo e bem arrumado.

- Piratas prendados... – disse Cid ao olhar uma mesinha com um vaso de flores em cima de um pano bordado com um emblema de caveira.

Vincent deitou Yuffie na cama mais próxima e cobriu a garota com um cobertor azul. Cid observou todos os movimentos cuidadosos e não sabia por que algo o incomodava. O rapaz de cabelos negros ficou olhando a menina se ajeitar no colchão e começar a respirar mais devagar.

- Vamos – disse Cid secamente.

Após dar uma última olhada na garota, Vincent se direcionou à porta.

Eles saíram do quarto e começaram a andar lentamente de volta.

O capitão olhava para baixo em silêncio, mas de vez em quando dava umas olhadas na direção de seu companheiro.

- Algo de errado? – perguntou Vincent.

- Não!!!

Um olhar rubro se voltou para os olhos azuis que estavam espantados. – Mesmo?

Cid sentiu seu coração se acelerar ao ter seu olhar atraído como se ele estivesse sendo hipnotizado. Ele respirou fundo e desviou seus olhos com muito esforço. – Nada!!

Vincent achou aquilo muito estranho, mas seguiu em frente.

Eles caminharam em silêncio de volta para a sala. Cid sentou-se em uma cadeira enorme de madeira. Ele olhou para como Vincent se encostara à mesma mesa de antes e cruzara seus braços do mesmo jeito. Ele desviou o olhar e começou a mexer em uma bússola. O rapaz virou o objeto de um lado e do outro e o ponteiro sempre voltava para a mesma posição. O capitão olhou para a direção de seu companheiro.

- Estamos indo para o norte. – disse Cid após dar mais um gole no seu rum.

Vincent ficou em silêncio e depois olhou para o outro. – E o que tem no norte?

Cid olhou para ele com uma cara de desânimo. - Água.

O navio se movimentava mais rapidamente. O mar estava agitado e formando enormes ondulações. Os relâmpagos pareciam estar do lado da embarcação e os trovões proferiam um eco abafado pelas paredes do navio. Os objetos começavam a rolar pelas mesas e pelo chão. Cid quase caiu da cadeira quando a sala balançou perigosamente. Ele olhou para a direção de Vincent e incrivelmente ele permanecia na mesma posição.

- Parece que esta tempestade está ficando mais brava... – disse o loiro antes de ver o rosto de seu companheiro se virar e os olhos vermelhos olharem pela janela observando o tempo. A expressão pareceu se concentrar em um ponto das águas, enquanto os cabelos balançavam com o movimento da embarcação. Parecia que os pensamentos de Vincent se perdiam no horizonte.

Após alguns instantes a maré se acalmou um pouco e Cid voltou a se acomodar na cadeira. Ele sentou e reclinou no encosto, pegou mais uma garrafa de rum e ficou observando o jeito que o corpo de Vincent se movimentava levemente com a respiração.

Longos minutos se passaram e Cid sentia seu sangue arder em suas veias. Sua cabeça rodava enquanto ele respirava o ar abafado.

- Por que você usa tanta roupa? – perguntou ele indignado. - Não que não fique bem em você, mas deve ser quente aí dentro... e como dever ser quente...

O moreno olhou para ele espantado. Ele viu mais uma garrafa rolar pelo chão e o cinzeiro cheio na mesa ao lado de Cid. – Você não acha que está na hora de parar com isso?

- Eu não me importo de morrer aos poucos, eu não tenho pressa – disse ele ao acender mais um cigarro.

Vincent olhou repreensivamente para o seu companheiro. – Eu acho que é bom você parar de fumar, mas eu também estava me referindo a outra coisa...

O rosto de Cid que já estava avermelhado pela ingestão de álcool, ficou ainda mais vermelho e ele se perguntou se o outro rapaz sabia ler pensamentos, até que ele percebeu que o outro devia estar falando da bebida. – Ah!! Isso!! – ele deu um suspiro de alívio. – Não se preocupe, é só até acabar.

- Mas você já bebeu toda a garrafa. – disse o moreno constatando o fato.

- Ah, eu não quis dizer a garrafa, mas o estoque.

- Cid... – disse o rapaz exasperado.

- Não fique assim, Vincent, se você quiser pode me ajudar a acabar com a bebida.

Vincent deu um suspiro, inconformado com o estado do outro homem.

Cid olhava para o seu companheiro como se ele fosse a única coisa daquele cômodo que não estava embaçada pela sua visão. Ele imaginava como seria tocar aquela pele alva... Mas é claro, que ele precisaria se livrar daquele monte de roupa que o rapaz usava, embora ele gostasse de vê-lo vestido com todo aquele vermelho e preto. Mas mesmo que ele estivesse coberto por tanto tecido, o capitão sabia que por baixo tinha um corpo maravilhoso, porque por todo aquele tempo ele havia observado cada movimento, cada volta que revelasse pelo menos o mínimo contorno. Ele observava cada vez que ele caminhava, cada passo. Cada gesto, cada respiração. Cada frase, cada palavra, cada vez que os lábios se mexiam em um suspiro. Tudo o que ele olhava, principalmente quando os olhos vermelhos se voltavam em sua direção.

Ele sentia o seu peito se apertar.

De repente, o navio deu um tranco e alguns objetos foram arremessados de suas posições. Cid segurou-se em seu assento e até Vincent teve que se apoiar em algum lugar. Pela janela se podia ver formações de água gigantes que lutavam umas contra as outras como se estivessem em um campo de batalha. O navio balançava desajeitadamente, enquanto o mar se revoltava.

- (¨)$!!! Desse jeito a gente vai virar comida de peixe!!!

Vincent não disse nada.

- (#&¨#&#&, seria muito azar depois de ter enfrentado a Shinra, aquele maluco do Sephiroth, aqueles irmãos dele ou sei lá que também eram todos pirados, aquelas &#&& de bichos &$&$&$&$ que eram os Weapons, para depois morrer por causa da água!!! Água maldita!! Água maldita!!!

O outro rapaz olhou surpreso. Por mais que ele estivesse acostumado a andar com o capitão, sempre se surpreendia ao escutar novas formas de xingamento.

Após Cid se acalmar, ele disse:

- Você parece que não está muito abalado pela situação...

- Nós já passamos por tantas coisas, talvez consigamos passar por mais essa.

- Mas você não fica incomodado em pensar que depois de tudo isso a gente possa se dar mal por seguir uma pirralha com uma idéia idiota e morrer no meio do nada...?

- Se a gente for morrer assim... o que eu posso fazer...

- Mas, você não tá nem aí...? Você, sei lá, não tem nada que gostaria de fazer na sua vida...?

- Não. – disse Vincent como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Isso... isso é meio triste...

- Não é. Eu só penso diferente das outras pessoas. Eu não tenho mais nada o que fazer nesta vida.

- Nossa... eu não consigo pensar como você – disse o capitão se levantando. – Eu... Ainda tenho muita coisa que eu quero fazer na vida... – ele respirou fundo. – Se for para eu morrer neste &$&&& de navio maldito, pelo menos, eu gostaria de...

Cid caminhou na direção de Vincent e o pressionou contra a mesa em que ele estava apoiado. Ele encostou sua boca nos lábios do moreno, para depois ser afastado por ele.

- O que você está fazendo?! - perguntou Vincent ao tentar segurar o outro homem.

O capitão agarrou a mão direita do rapaz e pressionou mais o seu corpo contra o outro, alcançando mais uma vez os lábios que tanto procurava. Vincent colocou as garras douradas da mão esquerda no peito do loiro e o afastou mais uma vez. Cid tentou segurar o rapaz de cabelos negros no lugar e tentou mais uma vez alcançar a boca dele, porém, sem conseguir e em vez disso ele beijou a orelha do moreno, quando este virou a cabeça. Mas, Cid não desistia e após tentar outra vez, foi empurrado, batendo com força contra a parede de madeira. A expressão do capitão se contorceu e ele passou a mão pelo seu ombro dolorido, ao olhar para Vincent.

- Eu acho que é melhor você ir dormir, você não sabe o que está fazendo. – disse o rapaz ao tentar abrir a porta, mas Cid se colocou na frente dela.

- É lógico que eu sei o que estou fazendo, eu sei muito bem o que eu estou fazendo – ele olhou corajosamente nos olhos avermelhados. - Vincent Valentine, eu quero você!!

O rapaz olhou mais surpreso que nunca. Ele não esperava ouvir aquilo, mas ficou ainda mais surpreso ao ser empurrado novamente contra a mesa. Cid deitou em cima dele, segurou o seu corpo e o beijou apaixonadamente. Vincent sentiu o gosto da bebida em sua boca enquanto ele era forçado a receber o beijo. Ele se sentia irritado com a situação, a raiva corria pelo seu sangue e a vontade de bater em companheiro era muito grande, mas ele permaneceu no lugar e o deixou fazer o que quisesse.

Vendo que o corpo de Vincent se relaxava embaixo do seu, ele deixou de colocar tanta força ao segurá-lo e começou a passar uma de suas mãos nos cabelos macios. Quando ele sentiu que seu companheiro não o mataria, ele começou a esfregar a outra mão no corpo do rapaz, pressionando com força para sentí-lo por baixo das roupas. Vincent sentiu um arrepio com o gesto e respirou fundo quando Cid parou de beijá-lo e olhou nos seus olhos. O homem de cabelos loiros viu como a respiração de Vincent se acelerava quando ele o tocava e levou sua outra mão para explorar o corpo do seu companheiro. O moreno fechou os olhos e sentiu os batimentos de seu coração se acelerarem.

Após um tempo, Cid sentiu mais vontade de pressionar o corpo abaixo com o seu e começou a se esfregar contra Vincent, sentindo os movimentos que o moreno fazia cada vez que ele se movia. Ele sentiu a parte da frente das suas calças ficar mais apertada e levou uma de suas mãos até seu membro, dando um suspiro de contentamento. Ele começou a se tocar, enquanto admirava Vincent estremecer com sua mão percorrendo todo o seu corpo.

Cid o beijou novamente, mordendo seus lábios. Depois, ele segurou a mão esquerda de Vincent e retirou cuidadosamente as garras de metal que a confinavam. Quando terminou, ele levou a mão até seu rosto, fechando os olhos ao sentir o toque dela contra sua pele. Ele levou a mão até seus lábios e beijou a palma aberta.

Depois, ele retirou as luvas da outra mão e começou a desamarrar a capa vermelha. Vincent observou como Cid tirava cada peça de roupa lentamente, parando para admirá-lo de tempos em tempos.

- #$&, você tem mesmo muita roupa!!

- Você está desistindo? – perguntou Vincent, ao começar a retirar o resto das suas vestimentas.

Foi a vez de Cid ficar surpreso... Mas ele não reclamou.

Quando Vincent terminou sua tarefa, o capitão deu uma bela de uma olhada na visão que ele tinha à frente, antes de se colocar entre as pernas do rapaz, colocar uma de suas mãos no rosto dele e com a outra puxar o corpo para perto de si, beijando-o logo em seguida.

Cid levou a mão direita de Vincent até o seu membro coberto e pressionou-a com sua mão. O moreno tentou se afastar, mas o outro insistiu em esfregar a mão do rapaz contra si. Quando viu que Vincent não se afastaria mais, ele levou a mão para dentro de sua calça, fazendo a pele alva encostar diretamente sobre sua ereção. Ele deu um suspiro de contentamento ao sentir seu órgão ser tocado.

Vincent colocou as pernas em volta do corpo de Cid e disse ao seu ouvido:

- Não é justo...

O loiro sentiu a voz sussurrar sobre sua orelha e um arrepio passou pelo seu corpo, mas ele não havia entendido o que o outro queria dizer, até sentir a mão do moreno puxando sua roupa. Ele deixou que ele tirasse seus óculos, sua camiseta azul e suspirou ao sentir as mãos passando sobre seu peito.

A aquela altura, Cid já estava ansioso demais e retirou o resto de suas roupas descuidadamente, jogando-as em qualquer lugar. Ele deitou por cima de Vincent outra vez e o fez afastar mais as pernas, deixando o rapaz envergonhado pela posição em que se encontrava. Cid beijou cada uma das faces e pressionou a extremidade da sua ereção contra o corpo dele. Vincent prendeu a respiração quando sentiu o membro entrar devagar. Ele colocou os braços em volta do outro e segurou firme.

Cid fazia cada vez mais força, mas demorou até que todo o seu órgão estivesse para dentro. Vincent mordeu o pescoço dele para tentar controlar a respiração e teve ainda mais dificuldade em respirar quando sentiu o membro se mover dentro dele. Cid colocou os braços em volta dos ombros do outro e começou a empurrar com mais força. Vincent pressionou ainda mais as pernas em volta do capitão, tentando ter algum lugar para se segurar. Cid sentia a pele macia do pescoço que ele beijava sem parar e o cheiro do corpo de Vincent.

O capitão mal podia agüentar, ele estava sentindo tanto prazer que doía e seu peito parecia que explodiria de tão fortes que eram as sensações que ele tinha.

Os mapas embaixo de Vincent estavam todos amassados e alguns haviam caído no chão.

Cid se movia cada vez mais rápido e eles estavam com os corpos tão juntos que o abdômen dele roçava na ereção de Vincent, que tentava conter os gemidos de prazer.

Após mais algum tempo, Cid sentiu um líquido escorrer em sua pele e os músculos em volta do seu órgão se apertarem deliciosamente, levando-o até um momento tão grande de prazer, que ele achava que não poderia agüentar.

As respirações deles se acalmaram e Cid encostou levemente os lábios nos de Vincent, que estava com os olhos fechados. O rapaz abriu os olhos e deu um beijo no capitão.

- Ainda bem... Eu pensava que você ia me matar... – disse o homem aliviado.

Vincent olhou seriamente para ele. – O que o faz pensar que eu não vou querer matar você?

Cid deu um sorriso e retirou seu membro de dentro do outro. – Eu não sei... é só impressão minha...

O navio, que até aquele momento estava navegando calmamente, balançou mais uma vez de maneira brusca, fazendo o capitão se desequilibrar e cair no chão.

Vincent precisou se segurar para conter o riso e permaneceu com um olhar sério.

- #&&&&!!! O que você está olhando?!? Pois, fique sabendo que eu fiz isso de propósito, o... tapete parecia muito aconchegante... – disse ele ao sentir o tecido macio.

- Eu não disse nada... – disse o moreno ao se levantar. – Se você diz que se jogou de cara no chão porque quis, eu acredito.

Cid olhou para o outro emburrado. – Você não vai me ajudar a levantar?

O rapaz de cabelos negros olhou para baixo. – Não, você disse que fez isso de propósito, porque eu teria que ajudá-lo?

- Como você é insensível! – disse ele resmungando.

- Cid!! O que você está fazendo?!? – perguntou Vincent ao sentir o loiro puxar a sua perna.

- Vem cá. – disse o homem ao olhar para cima.

O moreno deu um suspiro e se abaixou. Cid o puxou para junto de si e o beijou. Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos negros e depois acariciou o rosto de Vincent, enquanto ele beijava todo o pescoço do seu amante. O capitão deitou de costas para o tapete vermelho e colocou o outro rapaz em cima de dele, colocando os braços em volta do corpo.

Vincent entrelaçou seus dedos nos cabelos loiros e o beijou sensualmente. Depois, ele passou as mãos sobre os braços do outro e começou a dar leves mordidas no pescoço do homem abaixo de si. Cid passava as mãos nos fios negros que cobriam as costas de Vincent.

O navio balançou de novo, fazendo os corpos rolarem no chão e Cid parou mais uma vez em cima de Vincent. O loiro olhou para baixo e começou a beijar todo o corpo do moreno, arrancando baixos gemidos.

Cid sentia suas costas serem arranhadas pelas unhas de seu companheiro e começou a pressionar mais seu corpo contra o outro. Vincent colocou as suas pernas mais uma vez em volta de Cid, que deu um suspiro de aprovação. Não conseguindo agüentar por mais tempo, o capitão colocou mais uma vez seu membro para dentro do corpo de Vincent que jogou a sua cabeça para trás, sentindo seus músculos se tensionarem. Logo, Cid estava penetrando-o profundamente, fazendo seu amante gemer sem parar pela dor e o prazer que sentia. O loiro procurou entre seus corpos a ereção de Vincent e começou a esfregá-la de cima a baixo. Cada vez Cid aumentava mais o ritmo de seus movimentos, até se mover desesperadamente dentro de Vincent que sentia vontade de gritar, mas não o fazia. Após mais alguns momentos, eles finalmente atingiram o clímax e se beijaram intensamente pelo máximo de tempo que puderam.

Cid colocou o corpo de Vincent sobre o seu e o abraçou ternamente, até que sentiu a respiração dele se acalmar e se entregar a um sono profundo.

x

x

x

x

x

- Ahhh nãoooooooooo!!! Onde fomos parar!!! – disse Yuffie desesperada.

O céu era um enorme azul claro e as gaivotas voavam incessantemente no ar. O navio chegou a uma ilha que não possuía o menor sinal de presença humana. As árvores eram altas e possuíam um verde intenso, que cobria toda a extensão do que se podia ver.

Cid olhou para uma figura silenciosa que deixava rastros na areia clara. A capa vermelha e os cabelos negros balançavam com a brisa suave e o rosto iluminado pelo sol.

Não parecia ser um lugar tão mau, pensou ele...

x

x

x

x

x

**Fim**

**Não foi muito difícil escrever esta fic, mas eu não tenho muita familiaridade com o Cid e Vincent juntos, então, ao mesmo tempo, foi complicado. Mas foi legal, porque é um desafio escrever o que você não está acostumado a pensar. Acho que não preciso dizer que quando eu tive a idéia para a fic eu estava assistindo certo filme...**

**Eu não lembro se a Yuffie gostava dos mares... Ela pode até gostar, mas eu quis que ela ficasse desse jeito... Faz quase 10 anos que eu joguei o game inteiro... a memória falha... lembrem-se que sou velhinho...**

**Reviews!!!! Por favor!!! **

**E se puderem, leiam minhas outras fics de FFVII!!**


End file.
